marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
S.H.I.E.L.D.
For other uses, see S.H.I.E.L.D. (disambiguation) The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, simply known as S.H.I.E.L.D., is a counter-terrorism and intelligence agency formerly run by Nick Fury, currently being rebuilt and run by Phil Coulson until Jeffrey Mace was appointed after the organization was relegitimized. History Foundations S.H.I.E.L.D was founded after World War II by Howard Stark, Peggy Carter and Colonel Chester Phillips. ''Agent Carter Peggy Carter completes a mission while her teammates are out for a drink. Her success led to the call from Howard Stark to recruit Agent Carter to join an organization he founded known as S.H.I.E.L.D. Ant-Man: Larger Than Life ''To be added ''Ant-Man Prelude ''To be added ''Ant-Man and the Wasp ''To be added ''Ant-Man ''To be added ''Captain Marvel ''To be added ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. The Man Behind the Shield (Flashback) ''To be added ''Melinda'' (Flashback) To be added ''The Incredible Hulk: The Fury Files ''To be added ''Iron Man: Security Measures ''To be added ''Iron Man S.H.I.E.L.D. wishes to debrief Tony Stark about his escape from Afghanistan and arrests Obadiah Stane for planning the kidnap and murder of Stark as well as dealing weapons to terrorists. Agent Coulson and a small team is deployed to the Stark Mansion. It also provides a cover story for what happened at Stark Industries during Iron Man and Iron Monger's fight, a story that Stark does not stick to instead revealing his secret to the world. In the post credit scene, Nick Fury talks to Tony about the Avenger Initiative, also hinting that he's not the only superhero in the world. Iron Man 2: Nick Fury: Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. ''To be added ''Fury's Big Week ''To be added ''Iron Man 2 S.H.I.E.L.D. recruits Tony Stark as a consultant for the Avenger Initiative and organizes Senator Stern to present Tony Stark and James Rhodes with their medals. S.H.I.E.L.D. sends agent Coulson to New Mexico to find Mjölnir. The Consultant Phil Coulson and Jasper Sitwell discuss how to stop General Ross releasing Emil Blonsky and to decide Tony Stark. The Incredible Hulk General Ross enlists the help of S.H.I.E.L.D. to help him track Bruce Banner's e-mails to "Mr. Blue". A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor’s Hammer Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. stops a robbery in a gas station while on his way to Mjölnir. Fury's Big Week ''To be added ''Thor S.H.I.E.L.D. set a temporary building around Mjölnir, and later took all of Jane Foster's research. Thor fights with some of Agent Coulson's men before being captured and interrogated by Coulson about his identity, origin and training. Mjölnir is also kept in a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. Loki send The Destroyer to attack Thor and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, one of the agents asks Coulson if it's one of Stark's, but he replies, "I don't know. Stark never tells me anything." After The Destoryer was defeated Thor told Coulson to return Jane's work and in return Coulson could count on Thor's help when needed. In a post-credits scene, Dr. Selvig is taken to a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility where he meets Nick Fury. Fury asks Selvig to study the recently-discovered Cosmic Cube, which holds untold power, to which Selvig agrees. It is then revealed that Selvig is under the control of Loki, who has been transported to Earth. Fury's Big Week ''To be added ''Black Widow Strikes ''To be added ''Captain America: The First Avenger S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists in the Arctic uncover Captain America's frozen body in ''The Valkyrie, The Red Skull's airship from WWII. Rogers awakens in a room designed to appear as if he were still in the early 1940s. Deducing the truth and escaping to Times Square, Rogers learns from S.H.I.E.L.D. leader Nick Fury that he has been asleep for nearly 70 years, and they had wanted to acclimate his reentry into modern times. In a deleted scene it is revealed that S.H.I.E.L.D. was once called the Strategic Scientific Reserve. ''The Avengers S.H.I.E.L.D. is directly responsible in forming the Avengers as a deterrent against Loki's plans and to help get the Tessaract back into their custody. However Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Captain America find out that S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted the Tesseract in order to make weapons (similar to the way HYDRA did in World War II). Many S.H.I.E.L.D. agents watch on monitors as the Avengers fight the Chitauri in New York. Later, Director Fury tells his Superiors (known simply as the World Security Council) that he has allowed custody of the Tesseract to go to Thor who has taken it back to Asgard and that the remaining Avengers have gone their separate ways and that they are no longer answering to S.H.I.E.L.D. Item 47 S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Jasper Sitwell was responsible for retrieving the Chitauri weapon, Item 47, and neutralizing the couple who found the weapon and used it to go on a robbing spree. Instead of neutralizing them, Sitwell hired them to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. Iron Man 3 S.H.I.E.L.D. was mentioned as a source by J.A.R.V.I.S. as he obtained intelligence from various organizations regarding The Mandarin to create a data file for Tony to use as a means of locating him. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Pilot" ''To be added "0-8-4" To be added "The Asset" To be added "Eye-Spy" To be added "Girl in the Flower Dress" To be added "FZZT" To be added "The Hub" To be added ''Thor: The Dark World Darcy called S.H.I.E.L.D. to alert them of the attack on Greenwich, but S.H.I.E.L.D. did not believe her and did not help. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "The Well" ''To be added "Repairs" To be added "The Bridge" To be added "The Magical Place" To be added "Seeds" To be added ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Chase ''To be added ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier Infinite Comic ''To be added ''Captain America: Homecoming ''To be added ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "T.R.A.C.K.S." ''To be added "T.A.H.I.T.I." To be added "Yes Men" To be added "End of the Beginning" To be added ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier After the Battle of New York, the government granted S.H.I.E.L.D. more funds to invest in homeland security, for "Project Insight". Nick Fury discovered something dubious was going on and hired entire squad of Algerian pirates led by Georges Batroc to hijack the Lemurian Star, a S.H.I.E.L.D. ship related to Project Insight. During the rescue mission, Natasha Romanoff would secretly recover confidential files. Steve Rogers found Natasha extracting files from the ship's computer using a S.H.I.E.L.D. flash drive. Later, at the Triskelion, Steve confronted Nick Fury about the motives behind Natasha's task. Fury knew Steve wouldn't be comfortable with it, so he asked Natasha. Fury took Steve into an elevator down to the underground level where there were three next-generation Helicarriers being worked on as part of Project Insight, an operation that would connect the Helicarriers to a network of targeting satellites used to prevent any possible terrorist attacks. After recovering the data, Nick attempted to open the files but discovered they were sealed, even to him. He persuaded his friend and World Security Council member Alexander Pierce to delay Project Insight as he presented his suspicion that S.H.I.E.L.D. could have been compromised. Fury was soon attacked by a mysterious assassin known as The Winter Soldier and the rogue tactical unit from D.C. Metropolitan Police Department. He barely escaped alive and made it to Steve's apartment, where he told Steve that S.H.I.E.L.D. was compromised and should not trust anyone. Before being gunned down by the Winter Soldier, who had tracked him down, Fury gave Steve a flash drive with the confidential files. Following Fury's apparent demise, Pierce talked with Steve, and discovered he had hid something from him. Pierce deployed the Strike team to capture him, but Steve fought them off and went into hiding along with Natasha. Both Steve and Natasha discovered that HYDRA has secretly operated within S.H.I.E.L.D. for decades. HYDRA planned to use Insight Helicarriers, with Zola's algorithm found on the Lemurian Star, to target and kill millions of people selected by Zola's algorithm, any individual which would pose a threat to HYDRA. It was later revealed that Fury had faked his death by using a drug developed as a heart-rate suppressant by Bruce Banner. Fury retreated with Maria Hill to a secret location so that he could heal. The two directors then accompanied Steve, Natasha and Sam Wilson to infiltrate the Triskelion and destroy Project Insight. Fury intended to save S.H.I.E.L.D. but Steve firmly insisted that the organization be dismantled after all the corruption it had fallen under. Steve, with the help of Sam and Maria Hill, break into the Triskelion and take control of the microphones. Steve tell all the S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel that there are HYDRA agents in S.H.I.E.L.D and Alexander Pierce is their leader and that they cannot initiate Project Insight. They manage to put the chips in the Insight Helicarriers. After the battle, S.H.I.E.L.D. is disbanded and disavowed by its commanding governments. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Turn, Turn, Turn" ''To be added ''Ant-Man and the Wasp ''To be added ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Providence" ''To be added "The Only Light in the Darkness" To be added "Nothing Personal" To be added "Ragtag" To be added "Beginning of the End" To be added "Scars" To be added "Shadows" To be added "Heavy is the Head" To be added "Making Friends and Influencing People" To be added "Face My Enemy" To be added "A Hen in the Wolf House" To be added "A Fractured House" To be added "The Writing on the Wall" To be added "The Things We Bury" To be added "...Ye Who Enter Here" To be added "What They Become" To be added "Aftershocks" To be added "Who You Really Are" To be added "One of Us" To be added "Love in the Time of HYDRA" To be added "One Door Closes" To be added "Afterlife" To be added "Melinda" To be added "The Frenemy of My Enemy" To be added "The Dirty Half Dozen" To be added ''Avengers: Age of Ultron Thanks to Coulson's team keeping the Helicarrier No. 64 safe and hidden through Theta Protocol, the former director Nick Fury, Maria Hill and a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were able to use the Helicarrier and assist the Avengers when Ultron attempted to eradicate humanity by turning Sokovia into a meteor. During the battle, Fury and his men were able to save the inhabitants of Sokovia before the flying city was destroyed. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Scars" ''To be added "S.O.S. Part One" To be added "S.O.S. Part Two" To be added "Laws of Nature" To be added "Purpose in the Machine" To be added "A Wanted (Inhu)man" To be added "Devils You Know" To be added "4,722 Hours" To be added "Among Us Hide..." To be added "Chaos Theory" To be added "Many Heads, One Tale" To be added "Closure" To be added "Maveth" To be added "Bouncing Back" To be added "The Inside Man" To be added "Parting Shot" To be added "Watchdogs" To be added "Spacetime" To be added "Paradise Lost" To be added "The Team" To be added "The Singularity" To be added "Failed Experiments" To be added "Emancipation" To be added "Absolution" To be added "Ascension" To be added "The Ghost" To be added "Meet the New Boss" To be added "Uprising" To be added "Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire" To be added "Lockup" To be added "The Good Samaritan" To be added "Deals With Our Devils" To be added "The Laws of Inferno Dynamics" To be added "Broken Promises" To be added "The Patriot" To be added "Wake Up" To be added "Hot Potato Soup" To be added "BOOM" To be added "The Man Behind the Shield" To be added "Self Control" To be added "What If..." To be added "Identity and Change" To be added "No Regrets" To be added "All the Madame's Men" To be added "Farewell, Cruel World!" To be added *"The Return" To be added "World's End" To be added "Rewind" (Flashback) To be added "Orientation Part One" To be added "Orientation Part Two" To be added "A Life Spent" To be added "A Life Earned" To be added "Rewind" To be added "Fun & Games" To be added "Together or Not at All" To be added "The Last Day" To be added "Best Laid Plans" To be added "Past Life" To be added "All the Comforts of Home" To be added "The Real Deal" To be added "Principia" To be added "The Devil Complex" To be added "Rise and Shine" To be added "Inside Voices" To be added "The Honeymoon" To be added "All Roads Lead..." To be added "Option Two" To be added "The One Who Will Save Us All" To be added "The Force of Gravity" To be added "The End" To be added Weapons Regular S.H.I.E.L.D. field agents are usually equipped with a 9mm pistol. A military branch used for heavy security has access to military grade personal armaments. A few select elite agents carry less conventional armaments, such as explosives, or bows. A S.H.I.E.L.D. project titled, "Phase Two", is dedicated to advancing alien technology weapons and reverse engineer them. Equipment S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel have access to an extensive array of cutting edge technology. S.H.I.E.L.D. maintains a fleet of Acura, Lexus, and Chevrolet vehicles for the regular deployment of field agents and scientists. S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicles are painted in black and equipped with sophisticated surveillance technology. Some of these vehicles, such as Nick Fury's SUV, were equipped with advanced armor, weapon systems and flight capabilities. The military arm of S.H.I.E.L.D. uses a range of surface vehicles suitable for urban security, and aircraft with combat capabilities extending to fighter jets and helicopters. S.H.I.E.L.D. also has exclusive access to previously unknown and experimental aircraft types. *S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier - Airborne aircraft carrier. *Quinjet - Armed VTOL transport. *Bus *Insight Helicarriers *S.H.I.E.L.D. Jump Jet *S.H.I.E.L.D. UAV *Zephyr One Divisions *Strategic Scientific Reserve - Predecessor to S.H.I.E.L.D. *World Security Council - In charge of S.H.I.E.L.D. *S.W.O.R.D. (deleted scene only) *The Avengers *Coulson's Team - Mobile team investigating new threats worldwide. *Strike - Black Ops team made up of HYDRA undercover agents. *Secret Warriors Facilities *Triskelion - Primary HQ (destroyed). *S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters - Facility in New York where Steve Rogers woke up. *The Hub - Operational planning and support. *The Slingshot - Disposal of dangerous technology. *The Fridge - High-security detainment and storage facility. *The Sandbox - Study and disposal of hazardous or contagious material. *S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy **S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Communications **S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Operations **S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Science and Technology *S.H.I.E.L.D. Trauma Zentrum - Medical facility. *Maria Hill's Field Office - Served as Hill's center of operations. *Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility - Subterranean research facility. *Providence - Secret S.H.I.E.L.D. facility underground in the Canadian wilderness. *Treehouse - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. base that was overrun by HYDRA. *Cube - Secret S.H.I.E.L.D. facility at a classified location. *S.H.I.E.L.D. East African Headquarters - Served as one of the primary foreign headquarters for S.H.I.E.L.D. *Playground - Secret facility, HQ after Triseklion's destruction (destroyed). *The Guest House - Former top-secret facility where Project T.A.H.I.T.I. was located. *Barbershop Headquaters - Served as a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, but it was taken over by HYDRA. *Camp Lehigh *Lighthouse - Secret facility, HQ after Playground's destruction. Members Superior officers *Nick Fury *Phillip Coulson (formerly) *Jeffrey Mace (formerly) *Alphonso Mackenzie Agents *Jemma Simmons *Billy Koenig *Sam Koenig *Elena Rodriguez *Quake *Jimmy Woo *Davis *Anderson *Cecilio *Piper *Anne Weaver *Deathlok II Employees *Jane Foster *Erik Selvig *Benjamin Pollack (R&D Think Tank section) *Claire Wise (Blake's assistant) Avengers *Bruce Banner/Hulk *Thor Odinson *Iron Man *Captain America *Black Widow Former *Howard Stark (co-founder; deceased) *Margaret Carter (co-founder; deceased) *Chester Phillips (co-founder; deceased) *Henry Pym *Janet van Dyne *Franklin Hall *Akela Amador *Grant Ward (deceased) *Kwan Chen (deceased) *Richard Lumley *Deathlok *Alexander Pierce (deceased) *Brock Rumlow (deceased) *Jack Rollins *Nick Fury (deceased) *Deathlok I (deceased) *Victoria Hand (deceased) *Jasper Sitwell (deceased) *Eric Koenig (deceased) *Antoine Triplett (deceased) *Sharon Carter *Maria Hill (deceased) *Black Widow *Captain America *Hawkeye *Roger Browning *Isabelle Hartley (deceased) *Idaho (deceased) *Mitchell Carson (Former Head of Defense) *Lance Hunter *Mockingbird *José Gutierrez *Felix Blake *Lincoln Campbell (deceased) *LT Koenig *Jeffrey Mace (deceased) *Phillip Coulson *Melinda May *Leo Fitz (deceased) *Bill Foster Allies *Erik Selvig *Darcy Lewis *Thaddeus Ross *War Machine *Miles Lydo *The Falcon *Rescue *James Rhodes/War Machine *Andrew Garner (Former) *Rosalind Price *Luther Banks *Ghost Rider *Holden Radcliffe (Former) *Virgil *Deke Shaw *Tess *Flint *Polly Hinton *Robin Hinton *Captain Marvel *Maria Rambeau *Talos *Spider-Man Enemies *Iron Monger *Whiplash *Justin Hammer *Abomination *Loki Laufeyson *The Destroyer *Chitauri *Aldrich Killian *Winter Soldier *Camilla Reyes *Cusi *Vilca *Ian Quinn *Kropsky *Renshu Tseng *Raina *Vanchat *Ultron *Baron Wolfgang von Strucker *HYDRA *Absorbing Man *Daniel Whitehall *Deathlok I *Jiaying *Gordon *Gideon Malick *Giyera *Watchdogs *Hive *Hellfire *AIDA *Holden Radcliffe (Life Model Decoy) *Melinda May (Life Model Decoy) *Phil Coulson (Life Model Decoy) *Alphonso Mackenzie (Life Model Decoy) *Jeffrey Mace (Life Model Decoy) *Leo Fitz (Life Model Decoy) *Daisy Johnson (Life Model Decoy) *Sergei Mishkin (Life Model Decoy) *Kasius *Sinara *Grill *Zev *Vrellnexians *Samuel Voss *Qovas *Remorath *Taryan *Graviton *Yon-Rogg *Minn-Erva *Att-Lass *Bron-Char *Ronan *Korath *Mysterio Trivia To be added Behind the Scenes To be added Gallery SHIELD Emblem.png SHIELD Emblem 1.png File:SHIELD Grey.png SHIELD Emblem 2.png SHIELD Emblem 3.png SHIELD Emblem 4.png SHIELD Emblem 5.png SHIELD Emblem 6.png SHIELD Badge.png Shield.jpg Shield Icon TWS.png Cap2_1080p_3876.jpg SHIELD Ant-Man.JPG ''Iron Man'' S.H.I.E.L.D. IM.png See Also *S.H.I.E.L.D. (Framework) Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe culture Category:Iron Man culture Category:The Incredible Hulk culture Category:Thor culture Category:Captain America culture Category:Avengers culture Category:Ant-Man culture Category:Marvel One-Shot culture Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. culture Category:Captain Marvel culture Category:Organizations Category:Government agencies Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Earth-199999 Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming culture